Midori Minami
Weapons/psionics: Money/Funds: * Blacksmithing: * Bowyering: * Cybernetics: * Fletching: * Genetics: * Gunsmithing: * Horsemanship: * Leatherworking: * Mechatronics: * Musketeering: * Swordsmanship: Saves: Combat Skills: Technological Skills: Stealth Skills: Psionic Skills: Misc. Skills: Racial Traits+Perks: (Add more as you need) Hobbies: 1) Tinkering, Tinkering, Tinkering. Midori likes to find scrap, find new ways to use the scrap, and find a way to turn that garbage into a new tool for herself. Then, she can trade that for something else, only to start it all over again. It's an important tactic that's kept her alive. She aims to continue doing so. 2) Hacking is something that Midori realized that she was good at once she was unfrozen. It turns out, there are still a lot of things that can be messed with. For whatever purposes she needs to at the time. It's a talent that can be very happily in demand, at the right moments. 3) Music used to be a big part of Midori's life. Now? It's not quite as easy to come by with a 'luxury' item like an mp3 player, cd player, or anything close to that unlikely to work or to be found. Nor is she that welcome to try to make it happen herself through singing openly or trying to convince others to do that. That'd be far too embarrassing. She may try to hum or do such things if she knows she's alone though. Fears: 1) Midori has a fear of failure. She feels as if she was, in a way, engineered on a biological level for this world to succeed. In many ways, she feels that if she fails with that outcome, she's doing much more than just failing herself. She's failing those who put faith in "her project", with gene splicing and tampering. 2) Midori has a general fear of "other individuals". A general sense of no matter how friendly they may be to her, she has to keep them at an arm's length, no matter what. She doesn't ever feel as if she can truly open up to people around her and seems to be quite defensive most of the time. This makes it very hard for her to appear "likable" to many other adults or people her own age. The only exception to this, has ever seemed to be children, where she shows a different side of herself. 3) Despite the inability for such things to continue in this new world, Midori can be a bit of a "germaphobe" still at times. Hesitating to want to shake the hands or get close to others, who she thinks even thinks could carry the slightest trace of a sickness or disease. Likes: 1) Children - A weak spot for Midori, perhaps, that penetrates through her otherwise rather tough demeanor. They're a reminder of what she stays alive for, what she continues to fight for. 2) Vegetables & Fruit - '''Despite having a horrible track record with growing and managing vegetables herself, Midori loves them. It's her favorite kind of food alongside fruit, but... she's just not allowed to manage them herself anymore. Everything she seems to touch dies. 3) '''Dislikes: 1) Overly manly, macho, men. - '''If there was one type of person that clearly annoyed Midori enough for her to always hate them upon first meeting them, it would be these kind of individuals. The kind of men that think that women, especially in this new world, aren't capable of doing things properly, or getting the job done. Midori has no time for them and will try to put them in their place, the best way she can: using her mind. 2) '''Working with Stone - There are a few talents that Midori simply lacks, one of those that has been painfully apparent has become her abilities involving hard labor and her hands involving stone. Whether it be prospecting stone or trying to involve herself with Masonry when it comes to putting it to use. Midori isn't even remotely capable of making these things work, it frustrates her, and is a bit of a touchy subject. Fool's Gold to her, is real gold. 3) Character Bio+Description: Working on it! Backpack Inventory(C.C): Working on it! (Also depends...!) Category:Characters